Solitude
by A rabbit Hearted Girl
Summary: When a kiss ruins a perfect marriage and a start of a new relationship. Is there another chance to go back?
1. The End Of The Perfect World

Solitude

"The past few weeks were crazy" Nathan thought to himself "but this?" still unable to believe in what he saw "How could they do this? I know I did a mistake but I love her!!" tears started to falling down his face as he started to remember what happened in past 2-3 weeks

Flashback

"I'm sorry it was all my fault" Nathan said as he told Haley why she was ran over by Daunte. "OMG Nathan tell me you didn't? You are such an idiot!!" she yelled as the anger towards Nathan was getting stronger. "I'm sorry Hales.. but we can get through this...I know we can " he tried to hugged her but she pulled him away " Get out" she yelled once again but this time he could seen the disappointment in her eyes so he left.

Next days were the same him trying to get her to forgive him. He was begging her but she pushed him away. The only person he could turned to was Peyton as Lucas was always around Haley with Brooke.

Nathan couldn't manage to do anything these days he felt so alone and so weak without Haley. He tried to talk to Brooke to tell him what was going on but she would not say a thing. Brooke was confused about this whole thing, she tried to be there for Haley but she was pushing her away too.

After two-three weeks of silence Nathan decided to go to see Haley and talk to her once again. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. He took his keys and entered the apartment. It was quiet. He looked around and then entered the bedroom. "Hale.." he said but was cut of by wot he saw. Suddenly tears were falling down his tears, his heart was breaking, and there were no words "Nathan... What are you doing" but before she finished nathan stormed of the apartment

End of flashback

He was shocked and scared and the only person he was able to go to was Peyton but he couldn't tell her. Tears were falling down as the rain drops were starting to fall down the sky. "Nathan" a familiar voice said "What happened? What's going on" she asked as she was staring at her friend in a state of misery." Peyt, we need to talk" he said before they entered her house


	2. Love Hurts

Love Hurts

Brooke came running to Haley's apartment as she called her that something terrible just happened. "OMG! Haley, what's going on?" Brooke asked as she entered her apartment. "I'm so stupid... I did a horrible thing" Haley said tears were falling down her eyes. "What did you do?" Brooke asked with fear in her eyes. God, this was her best friend.. She couldn't bear looking at her like this" Brooke thought to herself.

Then after few minutes of silence Haley said "You know past few weeks were hard for me... I almost died and almost lost my child.. I couldn't even look at Nathan.. And then you and Lucas were there for me everyday these past few weeks but it wasn't the same, I pushed you away and it was just me and Lucas again.. You know!" before Haley could continue Brooke yelled "OMG, Haley please tell me you didn't?!!!" and stared at Haley with sudden anger growing inside her.. "Its not like that" Haley said "I felt so alone and I kissed him few days ago" after she said those words she looked down not able to face Brooke. "No, no, no.. You couldn't of" before she could not said anything more Haley continued to speak "And today Nathan saw me kissing him again" Now Haley's voice sounded so weak and sad "After all that happened.. All we went through you do this? I thought you were better than that" Brooke said and left her apartment.

-------------------

"What's going on?" Peyton asked as she tried to comfort Nathan with a hug. "She's such a slag and liar" Nathan said with anger "What?" Peyton now sounded surprised and curious "She kissed him" Nathan said "Who?" Peyton still surprised on what the hell was going on but then realized once Lucas entered her room.

Tears started to fall down her face as Nathan just punched Lucas into his face. She was speechless. "I can explain.. Its not like as it seems" Lucas screamed with fear of losing her again. "Get off her" Nathan yelled looking straight into his eyes "I can't she's my girlfriend" Lucas yelled back "You should of thought about that before you decided to make out with MY wife arsehole.. Get out or I'm gonna kill you" Nathan yelled as hate and anger appeared in his eyes. Peyton was still speechless and felt so weak her legs couldn't bear the weight anymore as she felt down on the floor. She was crying, shacking, and then she screamed "Get out both of you.. get out!!!" They both looked at her with tears in their eyes as one of them knew he did the biggest mistake of his life and another knew he should be there for her. "I said get out" she yelled again but now she stood up and pushed both guys out her room. Before they knew there were outside her house fighting like two little kids but this time it was more serious.. because this time it wasn't just a game or an everyday fight it was real misery, real pain and real heartache

" "Well I was thinking of Lucas since now he's free" Brooke said but added "Just kidding, Peyt" sudden relief came down Peyton's body "I don't know yet maybe the new guy if he stops running around Rachel" and gave her the Brooke Davis smile "You?" after this question Peyton's face went down as a tear came down her face "She's going with me" a familiar voice said


	3. Friends

Friends

Brooke came right on time before Nathan would of kicked Lucas's arse. "Stop" she yelled as she grabbed Nathan's arm as she tried to at-least punch his older brother "Thanks Brooke" Lucas said as she made nathan stop "OMG don't thank me you arsehole.. Here" She slapped him and said "Get away from my friends' porch.. Leave I said" she yelled as he knew he had to go..

"Where is she?" Brooke asked as looked into Nathan's eyes and have seen the pain. 'This is unbelievable' she thought to herself and run upstairs to Peyton. Nathan knew he should go but he couldn't help it she was like his best friend but before Brooke entered the room she said "You wait here.. Ok?" he nodded and watched Brooke enters Peyton's room.

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke said with a sincere smile "Wh..a..t?What are you doing here? Peyton asked as Brooke entered her room. "Haley told me what happened, Peyt. I'm so sorry" Brooke really meant what she was saying but Peyton wasn't sure.. Well know she didn't know anything. She was just dazed and confused. "Do you want me to do your hair, nails, pedicure?" Brooke asked to change the topic and to try to make her forget about it for at-least few hours or just minutes. "Only in one condition... will tell Nathan to stop listening behind the door and tell him to join us" Peyton gave Brooke a half smile. For Brooke it was enough just that little smile so she yelled "Nathan you can come in" he entered the room "How did you know" he asked "well you left your jacket here plus I've seen you enter the house again with Brooke" she said as Brooke brought a her manicure, pedicure kit "So what are you waiting Nathan sit down and ready for some action" Brooke said and gave him a smirk as him and Peyton just laughed for a second.. "Ok, but promise you are not going to tell anyone" Nathan said in a serious tone "Cross my heart" both girls said at the same time and smiled

They knew it is not going to be this easy but at-least tonight they could all have a little fun. Nothing more just a girly fun.


	4. School

**School**

_It was another day in school just this time it was completely different. Nathan and Haley did not walk in together nor Lucas and Peyton. The hallway seemed so quiet as everyone was just staring at Lucas and Haley as they already heard the rumors. They both were waiting for them by their locker. _

Brooke opened the door and asked both Nathan and Peyton "Ready?" both nodded and entered the hallway. Both Nathan and Peyton looked at each other and gave each other a half smile when Brooke grabbed both of them from behind they started to laugh.. But before they knew it their face froze. Seeing those two just standing right next to each other pretending like nothing happened was just heartbreaking for both Nathan and Peyton.

"Peyt, please listen to me.. Its not how it seems I swear" Lucas begged Peyton on his knees while Nathan was giving him that look. "Nathan!" Haley yelled as he punched his face once again. "Stop it.. Is this the only way how you can deal with stuff?" Haley said but regret it straight after "I'm" before she could finish Peyton entered their conversation "Well you can go and kiss my boyfriend since that's the way you deal with stuff!" then looked at Lucas "Oh wait sorry..EX boyfriend" before she knew it Nathan kissed Peyton on her lips while looking at Haley and said "Payback is a b!tch" and left grabbing Peyton with him.

Brooke was still staring speechless as everyone else who have just scene that. 'This is not good' she said to herself and run to find Rachel. She needed someone to help her.

"Hey! Ready for the prom meeting?" Rachel asked as Brooke grabbed her hand "What?" Brooke asked "You know prom is in less than a week and we have lots of work to do?" Rachel asked in a sarcastic way "OMG, I totally forgot" Brooke said as all these thoughts of what just happened were popping in her head.. "So waht's the problem?" Rachel asked "Haven't you heard about Lucas and Haley?" rachel gave her a look and said "No! Tell me" "Ok" so she told her the whole story and then Rachel just yelled "What? So that girl hates me for trying to get her husband and now she is kissing her best friend?WOW, this is big" still not believing what she just heard "We need to help them sort things out.. C'mon this is ridiculous" Brooke said as Rachel gave her another look "No way I'm going to be near them.. Bad idea!! " and before Brooke could say something rachel grabbed her into the meeting.


	5. Broken Dreams

Broken Dreams

"What the hell? What was that about?" Peyton asked as she tried to let go of Nathan. Suddenly he realized what he have done. "Oh, I'm really sorry Peyt... I just didn't know what to do and it was the first thing that came up" Peyton looked at Nathan not sure to pity him or yell at him "You know us kissing won't help" she said in the end "Yeah but you kissed me back" he looked at her and gave her that Scott's smile "Ok, I waned to punish him too... But, I still don't get it..Why would they do something like this to us? Nathan looked at Peyton and said "I don't know but we have to forget or at-least not think about it now.. Plus we have each other "Nathan put his hand in front of Peyton and asked "Friends?" Peyton laughed and said "Friends" and then they gave each other a hug unaware of someone else watching them.

"Lucas, we need to talk" Haley said as she noticed who he was staring at. "Why did you do this? he asked when he turned around with tears in his eyes "I was finally happy and had her by my side" the tears were now pouring down his face "I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to kiss you twice nor to break it off between you and Peyton.. I was just angry at Nathan and felt so alone. I mean it was all his fault the accident and in a way I wanted to punish him.. Never thought he would act like this" he looked at her with anger "Omg Haley and you had to use me for that? Wasn't it enough when I pulled you away the first time? Haley if I lose her I don't know if I can speak to you again" Haley looked Lucas and said "Don't you think I feel the same.. I feel so stupid and terrible.. Plus I'm the one who's prego and no husband around but this is all my fault" Haley was now crying as Lucas gave her a hug unaware of someone else watching them. But once he turned around he have seen Peyton running away from the hallway with tears in her eyes. He pulled away from Haley and said "Sorry I have to go" she just nodded with tears in her eyes but before he was able to get to her someone said "Lucas" once he turned around to say he doesn't have time a fist hit mouth. "I told you leave her alone or I'll kill you" and then the other person left leaving Lucas lying on the floor with blood all over his face

-----

"Peyt, I'm here are you ok?" Brooke asked coming into ladies room but once she turned around Nathan was right behind her. "Jesus Nathan what are you doing here? You know this ladies room?" he nodded "Yeah its just I've seen her running in here and I thought I could give her a hand" suddenly Peyton got out of one of the toilets and hugged them both. "I'm sorry for being like this" she said "Well I know how to make you happy.. You know we can go shopping for prom after school" but now Peyton's face went down as Nathan's "C'mon guys don't tell me you won't go.. Don't give them that pleasure.. Plus missing out me being the queen?" Brooke said as Peyton and Nathan gave her a smile and nodded in the end. They again ended up in a hug unaware of some random girls coming into the bathroom "What the hell?" one of the girls said "Haven't you heard of privacy" Nathan yelled "As far as I know this is ladies room" another girl hissed back " Get out and use another one" Brooke said with a serious voice and a look of a devil "Ok" they all nodded and left the bathroom.

----

After school Peyton was waiting outside for Brooke. She noticed Lucas and Haley walking out of school together "looking ok" she started to day dream about the other day with Lucas

Flashback

"I missed you" Lucas said as he came to her room. "You were gone for an hour or two.. How can you already miss me? She gave him that look that makes him smile. "You look so nice all dress for me?" he asked as he went close to her and gave her a passionate kiss which ended up them lying on her bed "Lucas you know I love you but you are ruining my hair" she said sarcastically giving him the smile to continue..

End of Flashback

"Peyton, hello Peyton.. Planet Earth calling" Brooke yelled as she noticed Peyton being in another world "Oh, sorry Brooke I was just" before she could say anything more "I know" Brooke said giving her a pat on her back. "So are you ready to go shopping? I already know what to get you!" Brooke said with an excitement in her voice "Oh no.. Remember the last time?" Brooke gave her that look "Not that silly... I was talking about your prom dress" and gave her a smile "Yay" Peyton said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

----

"So where's this famous dress I'm suppose to get?" Peyton asked with anointment as she had to go to another store. "Well, you are just buying the fabric and I'm gonna make you one" Brooke said as she noticed a sudden happiness in Peyton's eyes "OMG, Brooke thank you" and gave her a hug "Well that's what friends are for" they went to the store Peyton chose the fabric she wanted and left the mall.

After the mall they went to Peyton's house and were just talking after few minutes of silence "So who are you going with?" Peyton asked and then added "I mean to the prom" "Well I was thinking of Lucas since now he's free" Brooke said but added "Just kidding, Peyt" sudden relief came down Peyton's body "I don't know yet maybe the new guy if he stops running around Rachel" and gave her the Brooke Davis smile "You?" after this question Peyton's face went down as a tear came down her face "She's going with me" a familiar voice said


	6. Here It Goes Again

-1_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor.  
_

"You are kidding me right?" Peyton asks looking at him and Brooke "What are you doing here?" Brooke asks as he just smiled "Well I heard there's prom in Tree Hill so I was like" but before he was able to continue Brooke cut him off "Oh yeah and what are you doing here?" and gave him a look "Well I thought you and the broody are together so I came here to ask the other broody to have some fun with me" Brooke just give him an evil stare "For your information I'm not interested and you are so last year because Brooke is no longer dating Lucas" Peyton said.

_Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
_

"So miss cheery is free?" the mystery man said with a smirk "Don't even think about it" Brooke yelled. "Actually since you don't have a date you can go with him" Peyton said with a smile "What?" Brooke yelled again but now at Peyton. "I just assumed if you are free and have more in common than me and him" Peyton said as Brooke gave her another look "I agree with curly locks" he said as Peyton told him to shut up.

_Oh, here it goes again._

_I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
_

"Do I even have an option?" Brooke said as she finally gave in "C'mon honey it won't be that bad" he said as Brooke gave him another stare "You know you want it" he just said and smiled "This is not happening" she said as Peyton was just laughing inside.

_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, _

_something inching past the edge of the reserve.  
Now through lines of the cheap Venetian _

_blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.  
Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

On other side of Tree Hill Nathan was trying to finish his homework. Oh yes Nathan Scott was doing his homework. Look how he ended up again living under his mother's roof without his wife who again kissed another guy and doing his homework. 'This is so not me' he thought as he finished his last assignment. Once he put pen down somebody knocked on his door. "We need to talk"

_Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again_

"I told you I don't want to talk to you" he said as Haley came inside his room "Nathan I need to explain" but she was cut off by Nathan "There's nothing to explain". "You have to hear me out Nathan I at least deserve that" She said as he grabbed his jacket "Oh yeah now you wanna talk after you put your tongue down my brother's mouth" he said and was about to leave.

_I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me.  
Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
_

"Nathan you can't just leave me" she yelled "You should of thought about that before you cheated on me" he said with no intention to forgive her "But" he cut her off again " You know Haley all this time I was trying my best to be the guy for you to be the man you deserve to be the nice guy to be loved by you as I loved you" he took a deep breath " but the truth is you never did the same. You always made me look like I'm the reason of our unhappiness. It was always my fault and I'm tired of that" she just looked at him with anger "Oh please Nathan now everything is my fault isn't it?" this time he didn't answer he just left without looking back.

_Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
_

Haley stood there with anger knowing that he is not coming back. "This is not how it's suppose to be" she said and left his room as he did but the difference was she had a plan.


End file.
